Tomorrow is Another Day
by Mattlincoln524
Summary: As Angel begins to have the worst day of his life, Fred discovers a secret vault in her lab which leads to much bigger problems for Angel.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Just love writing for them.

"Tomorrow is Another Day"

Angel step into an elevator at Wolfram & Hart, five minutes past eight a.m. He was late for a very important meeting. Two warring demon clans had been fighting over the ownership of territory and wanted Angel to settle it. He really did not want to make these demons any madder then they already were. He had a good excuse for being late. A young boy was getting attacked by vampires in the sewer tunnels. The boy was homeless and was living down there with his father. Angel had stumble upon the attackers on his way to work. He shifted his weight onto his left leg and felt pain. The kid was so grateful for being saved that he had kicked him in his leg. The elevator stopped with a cheerful ring and the doors opened. Harmony was waiting at her desk with a coffee mug in hand. Angel took the mug from her hands and began to drink.

"You're late so the Gumlar demons are in your office right now." Harmony said with disinterest.

"How were they?" Angel asked.

"Really gross, they smelled liked they havn't taken a bath ever and their fashion sense, can you say tacky."

Angel still could not comprehend how Harmony landed a job at wolfram and hart. Sure she is evil but she is Harmony.

"No I mean what mood were they in. They are impossible to deal with when their mad."

"They seemed happy to me."

"Ok good I can handle this. Have the Reshald demons gotten here yet?"

"Oh yeah they got here right before you. I sent them on in."

"You mean to tell me that you left the leaders of two warring demon clans in the same room together?"

"Is that bad?"

Angel ran to his office and opened the doors. Demon bodies covered the floor. The two clan leaders were laying side by side each other at his desk and by his couch were what must have been their bodyguards.

"So boss umm is this a bad time to ask about my raise?"


	2. Chapter 2

Winifred Burkle paced back and forth in her office. She was trying to come up with a solution to make Spike corporal again. So far she had absolutely no idea of what to do. The look on Spike's face didn't aide her thinking.

"This isn't exactly helping is it luv?"

"Oh sorry I pace when I get all flustered. It helps me think sometimes." Fred said apologizing. "Ok so let's take a step back. What do we know about the amulet?"

"Well it's certainly mystical; most amulets are now a days. It sucked me into it then spit me out again here as a bloody ghost." Spike stated trying to be helpful.

"You're not a ghost at least I don't think you are anyway. As far as I can tell you're alive but not really."

"So is that your scientific theory then?" Spike said impatiently.

Fred was about to answer when Spike suddenly disappeared. She walked down the stairs into her lab. Knox was working on a device that could detect the residue of ghosts so she could locate Spike or any other dead people at Wolfram & Hart. Judging from all the people that have died here she was going to have trouble finding him.

"How is it coming?" Fred asked optimistically.

"I'm almost done. Could you hand me that screwdriver over there?"

Fred walked over to the toolbox to get it when a handprint scanner on the wall got her eye.

"Hey Knox, what is that scanner on the wall for?"

Knox broken away from his work glanced up at her.

"That's the lock for your personal vault."

"I have my very own vault?"

"Yeah it's a dimensional storage room. It can hold pretty much anything you can think of."

"Is that anything in it now" Fred asked beaming with anticipation.

"Just top secret inventions, stuff that lowly people like me can't know about." "Even though I built half the stuff that's in there at least I think I did. They would erase our memories so we wouldn't remember what we built."

Fred had to see what was in that vault. Maybe there was something that could help Spike. She walked up to the wall, placed her hand on the scanner and watched as the doors opened.


	3. Chapter 3

"So let me get this straight, because you were five minutes late two demon leaders are now dead?" Gunn inquired.

"Well pretty much but I was helping someone. A boy was being attacked by vampires in the sewers. What would you have liked me to do Gunn tell him that I can't save his life cause I am late to work?" Angel shot back.

"Of course not but it's still reckless. You can't afford to be reckless now. You know the demon clans are going to hold you responsible for this?"

"Angel can't be held accountable for this they killed each other." Wesley chimed.

"The demons won't see it that way. As far as their concerned, Angel killed them." Gunn made light of this as he stared out the window.

Angel knew Gunn was right, it was just a matter of time before both clans tried to kill him. He also knew that the demons would kill anyone that got in their way. Security would have to work overtime for awhile. His worried turned into relief as he though about where he was. Wolfram & Hart had some of the best security devices available. Of course they never stopped him from finding a way in before. Since he had been put in chare of the law firm he made sure everything was updated. Now a fly couldn't even get in undetected. Spiked then appeared in front of him.

"Oh Bullocks I was just in the lab. Well looks like someone had a bit of fun in here."

"Spike this isn't a good time, in fact it's never a good time." Angel protested.

"I don't want to be here anymore then you bloody well want me here and as soon as your science guru breaks the power that amulet has over me I'll be out of L.A. for good."

"Harmony, call the cleaners up here to dispose of these bodies." Angel said ignoring Spike completely.

The cleaners arrived five minutes later. They lifted one body onto a stretcher and zipped a body bag around it. Angel watched two of them lose their grip on one of the bodies. A cleaner fell back onto the desk knocking his mug of blood all over him. As Angel tried to clean the blood off his shirt he wondered if this day could get any worse.


	4. Chapter 4

Fred's curiosity was peaked as she entered her own personal vault. It reminded her, a lot of the white room. The walls seemed to extend on forever and she could see nothing at all but empty space. Maybe Wolfram and Hart had taken everything out prior to them being put in charge. Whatever the reason, it didn't matter, she was getting frustrated. Spike was getting closer and closer to hell and she still had no way of saving him. She turned back towards where the door was but all she saw was a white wall. No signs of an opening anywhere.

"I don't have time for this!" She yelled at as if talking to the room itself.

Suddenly the room changed, no longer was she in an empty chamber. She was now in a hall leading towards a connecting room. As she proceeded down the hallway she stepped into an open space. She noticed three pedestals each with its own sphere sitting on top. The sphere glowed a bright blue was enclosed in a metal cage. Fred felt strange as she walked towards the sphere. She felt as if she had been here before. She picked up the caged sphere and began to examine it. For a moment her mind was lost in the object but a sound of footsteps jarred her free. The footsteps were getting closer and Fred did not want to find out what was making them. She walked back down the corridor and turned to look back. She saw a young woman wearing exactly what she was wearing examining one of the other spheres. This was getting to weird even for Fred she had to find a way out. "Where is the exit?"

The doors then appeared right in front of her and opened. She walked out and sat the sphere on the table. Knox walked over to the table to look at her find.

"What's this?" he asked.

"I don't know but your new priority is to find out."


	5. Chapter 5

Angel had just changed his clothes and was heading back to his office when Wesley stopped him. "Angel I have a client for you. He insisted that he see you right away."

"Who is he?" Angel asked knowing that he probably wouldn't like the answer.

"His name is Deacon Beck. He hired several demons for a job but lack the necessary funds to pay them for it." Wesley stated.

"And he wants us to make them go away."

"Right, Angel there's something you should know about Beck. The hired the demons to kill his wife."

Angel couldn't keep doing this representing the same people that year's earlier he had fought against. Ever since coming to Wolfram & Hart he had been walking the thin line between good and evil. What he could accomplish with the law firm for good kept him going. He walked into his office and sat down in front of his new client.

"Mr. Beck I have been updated on your situation and I sorry to say we can't help you."

"Really cause I have been updated on your situation to and this stake here is saying you will help me." Beck said nervously.

"Today is really not the day to be threatening me Mr. Beck."

"Oh I plan on doing a lot more then that."

The doors suddenly busted open and three demons entered. One demon walked towards Beck and snapped his neck. All three demons then surrounded Angel.

"Damn and I was just starting to like the guy."

One demon lunged for Angel he grabbed his arm and threw him backwards. Angel stumbled to his feet and reached for a sword from his wall. As he pulled the weapon from its sheath he hammered the hilt onto a demons head and killed him instantly. He jumped up on his desk then down in front of his remaining enemies. The demons had razor sharp claws and dark red eyes. One slashed at Angel's arm drawing blood. He rebutted by sending his sword into the demon's chest. He dodged the last demons attack and then cut of its head. Angel ran out of his office to see if any other demons were attacking.


	6. Chapter 6

Fred walked around through the massive law firm trying to find Spike. With her was the new invention that should make finding him a lot easier, in theory anyway. Spike wasn't exactly a ghost so the machine might not detect him at all. Nonetheless she had to try. Spike trusted her to come up with an answer. She was chasing one trail of ghost residue that might just be him. Oddly enough it brought her to Lorne's office. He was talking on his cell phone which Fred could hear through the door. She knocked lightly hoping not to disturbed him too much. As she opened the door slightly and peaked through Lorne motioned for her to come in.

"Trust me L.D. it's going to be bigger then Titanic. Gigantic, Colossal even. So call me the next time your in town, will do lunch again." Lorne said as he ended the phone call. "Love the kid, honestly but don't ever take some of his mashed potatoes while he is in the bathroom. I learned that one the hard way."

"Gotcha so have you seen Spike around any today?" Fred asked impatiently.

"No sorry to let you down sweet pea haven't seen him."

"Oh ok thanks anyway." Fred says as she was leaving.

Fred then caught another trail of residue that was possibly Spike's. This trail led her straight back to her lab and sure enough Spike was standing in her office.

"Spike I've been looking for you."

"Same here, so do you have any ideas yet?" Spike asked.

"No but I did find something that might help you, well as soon as we find out what it is. Come on down here and I'll show you. So Knox what did you find out?" Fred inquired.

"Well I know one thing for sure we didn't make it."

"How can you tell?" Fred questioned.

"Well Wolfram & Hart put there signature on everything they make. It's not here and besides I don't think it's an invention anyway. It's probably purely mystical."

"We should probably take this to Wes to see if he can figure out what it is."

Fred and Spiked walked down the hall to the elevator. A reshauld demon attacked them on the way. It wrapped its hand around Fred's neck suffocating her. Spike tried to punch it several times but his fist always went right through the demon. Angel came out of nowhere and did a floor kick knocking the demon off balance. He caught the demon in mid air and broke its neck.

"Fred you ok? Angel asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." Fred answered and then coughed.

"Where were you headed?"

"To Wesley's office we were going to see if he could tell us what this was."

"Alright let's go." Angel commanded.


	7. Chapter 7

After escorting Fred and Spike to Wesley's office Angel retreated to his own. He had a lunch hour and a newly poured fresh cup of pig's blood. Thankfully there were no more Gumlar or Reshald demons in the building. He had the security team scan the entire law firm. He couldn't get the vision of the demon strangling Fred out of his mind. Coming to Wolfram & Hart may have been the wrong idea. He had done it for his son, without thinking of his friends and couldn't live with himself if one of them got hurt because of it. Angel stared down at his blood thinking of how he let things get like this.

"Looks good." Eve said as she walked through the door.

"What do you want Eve?"

"I just want to talk. The Senior Partners have a message for you. Well actually it's more of a warning. Don't try to make the day perfect just try to make it through the day."

"Well that's cryptic." Angel said looking confused.

"Most warnings are. Just remember what I told you."

"Is that all?" Angel asked.

"Pretty much."

"Then why are you still here?"

"You're in a bad mood today. What's wrong?" Eve said as she paced the room.

"Well I did just get almost killed twice, not to mention that I'm now head of an evil law firm, one of my very good friends is still in a coma and my son doesn't even know who I am."

"I assure you Conner is safe. He's a cute kid I can see a lot of you in him and so can the Senior Partners. They have big plans for him." Eve stated.

Angel ran Eve up against the wall and began to strangle her.

"If you ever go near my son I will kill you." Angel said as he started to squeeze tighter around her neck.

"I wouldn't hold it past you and I won't go near him."

Angel released eve and told her to get the hell out of his office. With that Eve walked out the door and Angel got back to his brooding.


	8. Chapter 8

"It's the Sphere of Dagnos, it has the power to alter time. Five-Hundred years ago Dagnos's brethren was wiped out by his mortal enemy. It was a surprise attack they never saw it coming. Dagnos somehow survived and created this sphere. He used it to go back and change the course of events." Wesley explained.

"So pretty much what you're saying is it won't help me at all then." Spike asked.

"I don't see how it could Spike."

"Well that's bloody great now isn't it?"

"Spike, I'm sure we'll come up with a way to help you, just be patient." Fred pleaded.

"I don't have time to be patient. For all I know the next time I blink out could be my....."

Spike disappeared right in mid sentence.

"SPIKE? SPIKE?" Fred yelled.

"Don't worry Fred I'm sure he's fine."

"Yeah so anything else I should know about this sphere?" Fred asked.

"Just be careful with it. I don't know what the trigger for it is yet."

Fred picked up the caged sphere and walked back to her lab. She found her lab in ruins. Apparently, the demons that attacked her earlier had also torn apart half her lab. For the rest of the day she helped Knox and the rest of her staff clean up the mess.

"Fortunately the demons didn't hurt anyone, judging by how they tore this place apart I think they were looking for something. I'm glad you're ok." Knox said as he expressed a shy smile.

"Oh me too umm I mean I'm glad you're ok as well." Fred stuttered back.

"So any news on this sphere?"

"It has the power to alter time. Too bad I still have no idea how to use it." Fred said dismayed.

"Yeah we could use it to go back in time before they trashed this place. If only we could do that." Knox wished.

"If only we could just repeat the day." Fred said as the sphere suddenly glowed brighter then back to its original glow.

Fred was tired. Tired of being the person everyone relied on, the person everyone expected so much from. She needed a break and some fresh air. She went up to the roof of Wolfram & Hart where she found Angel staring up at the stars.

"Did you need a break too?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, a big one."

"Is everything ok? You seem more depressed then usual."

"I've just had a bad day and I've had some really bad days too. Constant torture in a hell dimension comes to mind, not to mention the fact that I was sent their by my girlfriend." Angel stated.

"We have that in common well except for the being sent there by your girlfriend part. You shouldn't worry though. Whenever I had a bad day, like the time Kevin Fisher dumped me after we had been going out for three months, my mom would always tell me tomorrow is another day. So tomorrow can't be any worse than today. I should get back to the lab though it's a mess. Good night Angel."

"Night, Fred. Thanks."

Fred gave Angel a great big smiled as she walked towards the roof access doors. Fred was right. There was no way tomorrow could be worse than today, he just needed to get some sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Angel woke up around seven in the morning. He got out of bed, took a  
shower and dressed himself. He went down in the sewers to check on the  
boy and his father that he had saved yesterday. As he entered the  
sewers he could hear a boy scream. Quickly Angel followed the voice  
and found the same boy being attacked by vampires. He easily dispatched  
them one by one than picked up the boy.

"Where's your father?" He asked.  
"I don't have to tell you anything." The boy sneered back.

He kicked Angel in the leg forcing him to release his grip. This was  
all too familiar to Angel.  
The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened behind him. He saw  
Harmony sitting at her desk waiting for him, mug in hand. He took the  
mug from her and began to drink.

"You're late so the Gumlar demons are in your office right now."  
Harmony said with disinterest.  
"How were they?" Angel asked.  
"Really gross, they smelled liked they haven't taken a bath ever and  
their fashion sense, can you say tacky."  
"Didn't we have this conversation yesterday?  
"I don't think so." Harmony said sounding confused.

Angel had a funny feeling about all of this. His memories were jumbled. Could all of this just be a case of déjà vu? He then walked to his office to find demon bodies lying all around.

"So boss umm is this a bad time to ask about my raise?"  
"Harmony, get the cleaners up here and tell Wes and Gunn to meet me in  
my office." Angel said ignoring Harmony's question.

Five minutes later the cleaners were in his office removing the bodies.  
Angel was sitting at his desk when Wes and Gunn entered.

"What happened in here?" Wesley asked.  
"I'm guessing the meeting with the two demon clans didn't go as planned."  
Gunn responded.  
"The meeting didn't even happen, I was late and while they were waiting,  
they killed each other."

Spike suddenly appeared in front of Angel.

"Oh Bullocks, I was just in the lab."  
"Spike, get out of here. I don't have time to deal with you." Angel yelled.

"Oh so that's it then? Spike the friendly ghost isn't a threat to you anymore so you think you can just send me off flying into the ether? Not bloody likely. I don't want to be here anymore then you bloody well want me here and as soon as your science guru breaks the power that amulet has over me I'll be out of L.A. for good. That sounds a little familiar."

"What do you mean, Spike?" Angel asked.

"Nothing, just a bit of déjà vu is all."

"Angel is something wrong?" Wesley asked.

"I don't know. It's just I remember today. It feels kind of like a dream."

Angel got up from his desk and moved towards Wesley. He noticed the cleaners removing the last body from his office.

"Angel you're not making sense." Wesley stated.

"The blood, their going to knock over the blood." Angel said.

The cleaners then knocked into his desk spilling his mug of blood on the floor.

"Angel you knew about the blood but how?" Wesley asked.

"Because I think I am reliving the day."


	10. Chapter 10

"You're what?" Gunn asked.

"I'm repeating the day. It's strange, I have memories of this day but it feels like yesterday. The memories are like a dream. It's hard to remember them." Angel stated. "I think I know exactly what is going on here." Spike said.

"You do?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah, the old wanker has finally lost it. All these years trying to keep from being perfectly happy have caught up with him. I mean honestly that's no way to live." Spike said with a grin.

"I'm not crazy Spike."

"I'll look into it Angel." Wes said.

"Thanks, Wes. Harmony, can I get some more blood in here?"

"Sure thing, Boss." Harmony said cheerfully.

Harmony walked in about 10 minutes later with a new mug of blood. She sat it down on his desk and stood in front of him waiting.

"Hello, no thank you?" Harmony yelled.

"He's not in much of a thankful mood right now harm. He has a bit of the crazies now. Thinks today was yesterday and yesterday is today." Spike said.

"And he says I have problems." Harmony said as she walked out of the office and back to her desk.

"Spike, why are you still here?" Angel asked.

"Because this is bloody funny I mean with you going insane and all. I wonder if Buffy will come visit you in the institution. I know I will. "

"Spike shut up and get out or I'll...."

"Or you'll what, hit me?" Spike asked cutting Angel off.

"I'll do a lot more when the time comes. Beck."

"What?" Spike wondered.

"Deacon Beck he is coming to meet with me soon."

There was a knock on the door. Angel opened them and saw Mr. Beck standing there.

"I'm sorry Mr. Beck we can't help you."

"Your firm has ignored me long enough you will help me or you will die." Beck bellowed.

Angel knocked Beck out with one punch.

"You were saying?" Angel said mocking the now out cold Beck.

Three demons rushed into his office. Angel began to fight them the same as before.

"Well good luck with the not dying mate but I've got to go see a girl." Spike said as he walked through the wall. After disposing of the demons Angel went to check for anymore of them in the building. He ran into Fred and Spike who were being attacked by more Reshauld demons. He killed them swiftly and then escorted Fred to Wesley's office. He then retreated to his own. He stared down on his new cup of blood trying to remember what was coming next.

"Eve"

"Good Guess." Eve said as she walked in the door.

"Alright Eve talk." Angel commanded.

"About what?"

"Well for starters how about what the hell is going on?"

"I'm here with a warning for you."

"Thanks but I already heard it. Funny thing happened this morning I woke up and realized it was yesterday but today. Know anything about it?" Angel asked.

"No not a thing. If the senior partners were up to something I would know about it"

"I'm sure you would and I'm also sure you would tell me right Eve?"

"Absolutely."

"I need some air. You can let yourself out." Angel said as he headed to the roof. He met Fred on the roof and had the exact same conversation as the night before. Angel left the roof earlier hoping that if he just went to sleep tomorrow would actually come. But unfortunately that was not the case.


	11. Chapter 11

This was Angel's seventh time repeating the day and so far he had changed very little. He had tried calling Harmony to stop the demons from killing each other but she never answered the phone. He was making his way down through the sewers to save the boy yet again. Angel was furious for the boy not staying with his father and getting into trouble. Screams echoed around him as he rushed to the boy's aide. He staked the vampire holding the boy and knocked the other down. The vampire ran at him as Angel jumped behind and dusted him. Angel picked the boy up wondering where his father was.

"You know I'm getting so tired of saving your ungrateful little.....OWHHHH!!!" Angel yelled as the boy kicked him this time in his groin. After getting the boy safely back to his father Angel got in the elevator at Wolfram & Hart. As soon as the doors opened he rushed to his office in time to stop the demons from killing each other. Angel sat down at his desk and helped the two leaders come to an agreement. Now all he had to do was find out what was making him relive the day.

"Harmony, call Gunn and Wes up here."

Minutes later they were both in his office.

"You're what?" Wesley asked.

"I am reliving the day. I have memories of living this day already. So far I lived through it six times, this being my seventh."

Spike suddenly appeared in front of Angel.

"Oh Bullocks I was just in the lab and something weird is going on." Spike said.

"Like you're repeating the day?" Gunn asked.

"Yeah, I think."

"Spike do you remember anything that might have started all this?" Angel asked.

"No nothing I can think of. Oh, wait there was this sphere in the lab. Head boy here said it could alter time." Spike said.

"Well that's not much to go on but I'll see what I can find out." Wesley stated.

"Wait if this sphere thing is the problem why can't we just destroy it?" Spike asked.

"Because we don't know anything about it yet destroying it may have an undesirable outcome." Wes said.

Wesley and Gunn left Angel's office, soon after Spike followed. Angel was just about to sit back down at his desk when he heard a knock on his door. He opened it to find Mr. Beck standing there.

"Your firm has ignored me long e......" Beck said as Angel knocked him out.

"Harmony, have security throw him out of the building." Angel commanded.

Finally Angel could get some peace and quiet. His head was throbbing so much. The past seven days had been hell for him. He felt like there would be no tomorrow ever again. But now things were running a lot smoother. Since the Clan Leaders were still alive the Reshald demons would not attack. He wondered why the Reshald demons were the only ones attacking Wolfram & Hart. Where were the Gumlar demons? With that last thought a group of Reshald demons broke into his office and began attacking. After Angel dealt with them he saved Fred from another group of the demons.

"Come on I'll take you to Wes's office." Angel said.

"It's the Sphere of Dagnos, as Spike said earlier it can alter time. Five-Hundred years ago Dagnos' brethren was wiped out by his mortal enemy the Miage. It was a surprise attack they never saw it coming. Dagnos somehow survived and created this sphere. He used it to go back and change the course of events." Wesley explained.

"Can it be destroyed?" Angel asked.

"Well I'm still cross-referencing with other texts but I believe this translation states that if the cage is removed the sphere will close in on itself." Wesley said.

"We've already tried opening it, I'm not sure it eve does." Fred said.

"Wes, would a weapon break the cage?" Angel asked.

"I have no reason to believe that it won't" Wesley said.

"Fred, take the sphere to your lab I'll meet you there." Angel said.

"What are you going to do?"

"Make sure tomorrow is another day."

Angel walked back up to his office and pulled an ax off the wall.

"Get out Eve."

"I have a warning for you."

"I've heard it already, thanks though it helped." Angel said as he walked past Eve out the door.

Back in Wesley's office he was finishing up the rest of his translations regarding the Sphere of Dagnos.

"If the cage is removed the sphere will then not close but open to everything." Wesley read to himself.

"Oh Dear God."


	12. Chapter 12

Angel walked through the lab to find Fred apparently demons had torn  
through it looking for something. He walked up the stairs to find Fred  
in her office.  
"Oh, Angel you scared me." Fred said.  
"Sorry where's the sphere?" Angel asked.  
"It's right here." Fred said as she held it up to him.  
"Fred get everyone out of here I'm not sure what will happen when I  
break the cage."  
"Right." Fred said as she went down the stairs and got everyone  
evacuated.  
  
Angel sat the sphere down on an examination table in the lab. He  
raised his ax and was about to swing downward when some force pushed  
him back. A portal opened a few feet in front of him. About 10 Reshald demons came out of it and surrounded him. He fought a few but the demons eventually overpowered him. The demons were now holding him down when Angel managed to escape their grasps. He cut off one demon's arms with his ax and then wounded another. One demon pushed him down and began punching him over and over. Angel kicked him off and sent his ax deep into the demon's chest. Another demon picked him up and threw him across the room. Angel landed on a table filled with glass test tubes. They shattered and cut into his body. As he pushed himself up on his feet he vamped out and made his way back to the demons. Angel killed another demon just as Wesley walked in through the door. A demon moved towards him and Wesley dodged his attacks. Angel saw his opening to destroy the sphere. He cut off a demon's head then threw the ax as hard as he could at the sphere.  
"Angel, NO!!!" Wesley shouted at the top of his lungs.

The ax struck the cage surrounding the sphere and broke it off. The sphere glowed brightly then started to grow in size.

"Wesley, get out of here now." Angel yelled.

The sphere had grown so big that it touched the ceiling. It then suddenly shrunk back down and then exploded with light. Angel woke up lying on the ground. He was no longer at Wolfram & Hart. He opened his eyes the sky was no longer blue but dark red. The buildings around him were in ruins and some were even on fire. The city of Los Angeles was almost completely destroyed.

"Oh God"

To Be Continued.......


End file.
